The Reason
by TearsOFFallenAngel
Summary: What if Yoh wasn't originally with the Asakuras? What if he grew up with Hao? summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

The Reason

Tori: YATTA! I GOT ANOTHER STORY UP!

Kage: But what about the others?

Tori:sweatdrop I'll get to them sooner or later, I just need to get me inspiration back for them.

Kage: --;;;; I give up…Baka-Tori doesn't own Shaman King, and if she did Anna would have never existed, and Yoh would have grown up with Hao.

"blah"- speech

_blah- Thoughts_

Blah - Yoh to Hao (mind link)

Blah - Hao to Yoh

"Aniki! Aniki!"

_I don't know how I have a brother, a twin no less._

"Where are you?"

_I don't understand why I decided to live an easy life._

"Why won't you answer me?"

_Maybe I should place all the blame on my grandpa for not wanting to keep me alive._

"Aniki! What is that red stuff coming out of your head!"

_Even after my twin showed himself to them, they thought I should die too._

"Are you alright? Why are you all wobbly?"

_And then they got the idea that I could be used as a tool. _

"Listen to me otouto, they want to kill you. I don't want to see you get hurt,"

_I guess it was when I was old enough to understand my purpose in life that I gave up on living so hard, not that I did in the fist place._

"I want to be with you Aniki! They want to hurt me anyway, so what is the diffwrence?"

_Then I guess they thought it would be easier to get me to their desired strength by giving me a fiancé._

"Otouto, if you go with me, you can never return to such a life,"

_From the first day I met her, I knew that my life was going to be hell from there on out._

"I don't care! They are so mean to me, making me hurt! But you are always nice! You even bandage me up!"

_Then they did something they never should have. They took my memories away. The _told _me I wanted to destroy my brother._

"I will not endanger your life by bringing myself happiness. I want to let you come with me, but now is not the time,"

_What they didn't realize is that my twin and I have a connection that allowed _all _my memories from _all _my lives to be awakened once again._

"If you leave now, they will take away my memowies with you along with evewything else. I don't want to be theiwr tool the huwrt you,"

_I did not allow them to know this though, and I secretly plotted to go back to my Aniki._

"Are you positive this is what you want?"

_But he came back and took me away before I could plan anything._

"I desiwre to be with you and no one else. You awre my Aniki and you just want the world to be pwetty again. I don't see any ebil in that,"

_Sometimes I wonder why I didn't go in the beginning, but all I have to do is point to the Asakura family and blame them for it._

"You need to calm down, you are talking like you did before I came. Take my hand, we are leaving now,"

_This is my story about my Aniki and I. This is a story about trust, betrayal, love, sin, lust, sorrow, and most of all: friendship. If you cry easily, then grab a tissue box, because I Asakura Yoh, have a story for you. This is the truth hidden from the people. So sit back and enjoy the show. Cause it will be worth it…_

Tori:ducks at random objects Ok, just because I started another story at least you can't say the prologue was bad. Also if you are wondering about the spelling errors, it is a three year old kid, so give him a little credit that he can talk at all. Also-

Kage: Okay, before she rants non-stop, I think we will end it here. Review and maybe we'll update before the week is out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Reason

Tori: Wow…I have not even written _anything _in months…I think I am having withdrawals. But I think I will update on this cause I actually have the time and energy. Too much school work is hazardous to your health. Anywho, who cares, on with the story. It begins when Yoh is four and progresses from then.

Kage: Tori doesn't own.

"blah" – speech

"_blah" _– thoughts

/Yoh to Hao/ (mind link)

*Hao to Yoh*

--------------------------------------------------------

Hao watched his Otouto with a keen interest. He wants them to be together, but the Asakura's despised his very existence. His other half was growing up to be the most honest, loving person anyone had laid their eyes on...but no one dared to lay eyes on him long enough to see this. Yohmei made sure no one came into contact with Yoh. After a little girl made friends with him, the old man snapped and forced him to be homeschooled. No one saw the suffering of the three year old.

Back to the thought on hand, Hao saw as Yoh had managed to get away from training and was dancing around in the forest. Contrary to all beliefs, Yoh was not weak, in fact as he was dancing, he was raising wood, water, and air spirits with ease. But the younger twin knew that if his grandfather knew he could do this, he would get beat again.

_Today is the day Otouto. Today I am going to save you from this prison, and you will only know happiness._

Yoh was dropping all the spirits as he sensed someone close. Making sure no emotions were shown on his face, he waited to see who would appear. What he was expected was one of the Asakuras to pick him up and take him back, but who stood before him was the farthest thing in his mind.

_Am I lookin' in a mirror?_

*No Otouto, you are looking at you brother*

Shock flickered across the young face before the bored look returned. If the boy standing before him was his brother, than Yohmei probably sent him here.

"Is it twime t' go back t' th' house?"

*No Otouto...I want you to leave them*

"Where? The' will find me an' hurt you,"

Hao sighed, this would be harder than he thought. But deep down, he knew Yoh would come.

*They won't find me. I will keep you safe, you just have to trust me. I want to be the brother they hid from you. You suffered so much because of them, I don't want to see it anymore. Please, I need you and you need me*

Yoh faltered. He did feel a connection with him..he wanted to be with him, and would go so far as to say needed to be with him.

/Ok, Aniki. But I pwromise to prwotect you from th' family. The' won' hurt you while I am here./

With that Hao extended his hand and Yoh took it. The spirit of fire rose with them in it's hand just as Yohmei and a band of branch Asakuras ran up. The last thing they saw before the three disappeared in flames was Yoh sticking out his tongue childishly and Hao smirking.

**Two years later**

Two boys were standing in front of a dead body. One of them had hair down to his ankles, the other to the middle of his back. The shorter haired one was standing in front of the other protectively.

*Otouto, I think he is dead, you don't need to stand on guard anymore*

Yoh sighed and stepped back. Just as he did that, the body sprung to life and pulled a knife out aiming for Hao's heart. In an instant the male was burned to a crisp and both twins were glaring at the now dead body.

/Aniki, I think we should turn him to ash, just in case/

*Alright, but no feeding him to the spirit of fire, they seem to give it indigestion*

Yoh giggled at the memory of the spirit of fire burping up smoke for a day after eating an Asakura.

/Ok Aniki, where are we going next?/

*There is a boy in London who shows promise, maybe we could convince him to join*

/Sounds fun! Besides, Russia is kinda getting a little boring/

Both laughed and walked away as the once body was turned into a pile of ash. Standing by waiting for them were a few people who they had gathered up to fight in the shaman fight. Luchist with his Lucifer, Muhammad during their travels in Arabia, and Boris whist traveling Transylvania[1]. Though it was not many, at least it was a start.

Yoh had grown used to smiling all the time and really he didn't have a reason not to. For two years he has been away from the Asakuras(though sometimes a family member finds them and they end up having to kill him) and now he is able to show his power without fear of getting hurt. The same could be said for Hao. He had his other half and they were going to make the world shaman only, and of course kill the Asakuras in the process. But first they had a certain person to meet in London.

Lyserg had finally master dowsing. He was so happy he ran straight home to tell his father. When he opened the door, he saw two boys his age standing over his parents who were covered in blood.

"Ah, Aniki it looks like they did have a son. Maybe he will join instead?"

"Now Otouto, you know that it is not polite to just blurt out things like that,"

Yoh looked sheepish.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it; I want someone my age around-"

"What did you do?"

Both brothers looked down to see the boy's face contorted in fury.

"Well, Aniki asked if they wanted to join us, but the Asakuras had corrupted them and well, they tried to hurt Aniki. No one is allowed to touch him, so I killed them. I did try to stop them too," Yoh pouted, and Hao laughed.

"Do you want to come with us?"

"You killed mother and father...just go," the boy was holding back tears.

Yoh looked sad, but they honored the boy's wishes and left him.

**Eight years later**

Yoh was running through a forest. The Asakuras had found them en mass and Hao had made Yoh run.

"Aniki! Aniki!"

Blood was pounding in his veins, he felt his anger rising. If anything happened...

"Where are you?"

The younger twin tripped on a branch and fell down. He felt tears coming unbidden to his eyes.

"Why won't you answer me?" the question was more of a whisper than anything else.

Just then Hao stumbled foreword from some bushes. He was bleeding and it had been so long since Yoh had seen blood he forgot what it was.

"Aniki! What is that red stuff coming out of your head?!"

Hao felt himself stumble a bit. Yoh was trying to clean up the wound as Hao was trying to stay standing.

"Are you alright? Why are you all wobbly?"

Brown eyes bore into brown eyes. Hao had a sad look on his face.

"Listen to me otouto, they want to kill you. I don't want to see you get hurt,"

Yoh shook his head, knowing where this was going. He was starting to get distressed, when that happened, he lost his ability to talk normal. It was like a defense to digress to a child again.

"I want to be with you Aniki! They want to hurt me anyway, so what is the diffwrence?"

In that moment, Yoh knew that the best way to save both their lives was to go back to the Asakuras. But he never wanted to return. Hao knew that Yoh needed to see more then just getting hunted by vengeful families.

"Otouto, if you go with me, you can never return to such a life,"

Hair swayed viciously as Yoh shook his head. He didn't care. There was nowhere he would rather be than with his Aniki.

"I don't care! They are so mean to me, making me hurt! But you are always nice! You even bandage me up!"

Hao wanted to take him with him so bad, it hurt to see Yoh so sad. There was no other way, Yoh needed to get away from the dangers he faced every day for the past ten years.

"I will not endanger your life by bringing myself happiness. I want to let you come with me, but now is not the time,"

Yoh smiled, he couldn't help it. Hao thought that it was only his happiness keeping Yoh with him. But the younger brother was happy just to be near his Aniki.

"If you leave now, they will take away my memowies with you along with evewything else. I don't want to be theiwr tool the huwrt you,"

_How did Yoh know this? _Hao felt leaving Yoh wasn't a good idea, but it was looking like the only option. Though he felt he could figure something out, just to keep Yoh away from that family.

"Are you positive this is what you want?"

He saw determination in his brother's eyes. Yoh had won again.

"I desiwre to be with you and no one else. You awre my Aniki and you just want the world to be pwetty again. I don't see any ebil in that,"

Hao sighed for a second time that day. Yoh was way too stressed.

"You need to calm down. You are talking like you did before I came. Take my hand, we are leaving now,"

Yoh beamed and grabbed Hao's hand.

It happened in what felt like slow motion. Someone knocked Yoh out and tried to attack Hao. The spirit of fire automatically defended Hao and pulled the boy away screaming for his brother.

**One year later**

Yoh sighed as his grandfather told him that he was going to Funbari to find a strong spirit. But then perked up when he found out Anna wasn't coming. He felt that this would be an interesting trip regardless and hoped to make a friend, since Yohmei wouldn't be coming.

In the distance a pair of brown eyes watched with a sadness.

_Soon Otouto, I will get your memories back..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tori: I updated...*checks temperature* Nope no fever... I guess I had it in me after all, plus the flamethrower threat got to me. Anyways, here you are chapter two and yes there will be more much sooner, and I am sorry I didn't update sooner. I kinda was in a funk and couldn't. But I am back! And I hope you liked, it was a bit wierd to wite though...

Edit: I made a few corrections, it was bugging me.


	3. Chapter 3

The Reason

Tori: Wow...I am actually going to put this out in a decent time...yeah I can't believe I can still write for this. Some quicky things for the reviewers.

Sora no Hoshi- It is a funny story actually. I opened it up by accident while looking for stories to read, and I was like "Oh geez, this is mine!" I felt like an idiot, but then I wanted to find out what happened(ever have that when you write?), so I pulled it up and everything just sort of poured out. But yeah at least this update is sooner.

Verysek- I love them together, and well I haven't actually decided on making them a couple or _really _close sibling love.

Yue- You know I actually had to look up what a crackfic was...I really don't write that by the way. This is going to have it's dark moments, but I was aiming for a light fluff. ^^

Tori: Anyway, wanted to just answer some people(first time doing that too), and now on with the fic...it is going to play out mostly like the original storyline, but only with some changes so it may seem a little familiar.

"blah" – speech

"_blah" _– thoughts

/Yoh to Hao/ (mind link)

*Hao to Yoh*

++++++Memories++++++

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Manta watched as the boy was sitting surrounded by ghosts...and did the only thing he could think of: he screamed and ran. He never noticed the sad look on the boy's face...

Yoh walked into the classroom and introduced himself. His eyes rested on the boy from the night before, the first person to meet in this new city was able to see ghosts..._maybe this is what fate feels like..._

"My name is Asakura Yoh,"

Hao made sure to stay close to his otouto. After the incident that took him away, Hao vowed to get back the lost memories no matter what. But what is placed on his mind to keep them locked is a lot harder to break then Hao thought. He just wanted nothing more than to hold him again... and maybe this plan will work.

He turned to see his followers, not too many, but all strong in their own way, Opacho was standing next to him with a worried look on her[1] face.

"I am going to get my otouto back. You all must find more people; I am going solo for the time being. Mari I want you to keep an eye on Opacho while I am gone,"

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. Hao knew this was dangerous, but there were no Asakuras around, it was the perfect time. All he had to do is meet him.

Yoh made his way to the cemetery with the bandaged Manta in tow. He would show his new friend just what he could do; maybe he won't run away like the others. There was a connection with this boy that wasn't there with anyone else.

Ryu sneered at the boy with the poncho around him. How dare this person try to come and take away their special place, he would have to punish him like the brat from before. Then maybe they could be left alone.

Manta looked out from behind Yoh's back to see a boy who looked just like Yoh but with longer hair. The boy looked bored, but agitated at the same time. In a way, Manta was afraid of the boy, like he knew how to kill. But also an underlying feeling of sadness, and pain.

"I wish for you to leave, you are disturbing the residents here," Yoh said.

"What did you say? You want us to leave? Hmph! I will kill you and send you to the next world!" Ryu was pissed, was just no end to the brats who thought they could try and take away his special place.

"Big words from a man who uses other people to do his dirty work," all eyes fell on the boy in the poncho, "Though if you want to fight him by all means, I am sure he knows what he is doing, I will watch for now,"

Yoh felt something stir in his heart, like he felt a connection with this person.

"Well I think some of these ghosts want to have a shot at kicking all of you out of this graveyard," smoke materialized behind Yoh as he spoke, showing a samurai, "Isn't that right Amidamaru?"

"They will pay for this humiliation," he said as he looked at his broken tombstone.

Ryu just laughed and sent two men to attack Yoh. Yoh quickly performed Hyuoi-Gattai and easily knocked out the two men. Seeing this, Ryu grabbed his sword and charged at the boy. Merged with the samurai, Yoh cut the man's hair instead of his head and told him to leave again, which they did without hesitation.

"May I ask your name?" Yoh said while fixing Amidamaru's grave with the help of Manta.

"Asakura Hao, it is nice to finally see you again Otouto,"

Yoh dropped the stick in his hand. He felt something pull at his heart again, only this time it was much sronger like a vise grip trying to yank it out.

"Otouto...you...I...Please let us go to a more private place to talk...Manta you come too,"

Yoh began walking in a daze toward his house. The two followed behind.

_Aniki...I have an Aniki...I know him, why can't I remember him...? +++++_ Yoh felt a pain in his head as he saw himself standing in the Asakura house full of bruises. Youmei was standing in front of him with a whip.

"You dare go out and run away for ten years and think we wouldn't catch up? It is your own fault that you are here now! If only you had stayed like an obedient boy, then you wouldn't be receiving this punishment,"

Yoh glared with all his might, his Aniki would not die, not today, and if that meant going back to the Asakura's then he would do it.

"You are low, not even worthy of being called a human; you have no reason to tell me I am wrong, when you beat a defenseless child,"

Yohmei snapped and struck the boy into unconsciousness. Yoh heard the people talking about removing his memories before the darkness claimed him. +++++

Blurry black eyes opened to meet identical eyes filled with worry.

_Am I looking in a mirror?_

*No Otouto, you are looking at your brother.* Eyebrows shot up then it clicked mental talking.

/I remember...I was protecting you from the Asakuras...They hurt me for leaving...Aniki why did they want me?/

*Because you are my other half. Together we complete each other. We are twins who share the same soul, but they want to use you to kill me.*

/Why? You are so kind, I would never hurt you./

*Thank you*

It was then that Yoh realized he must have passed out while walking home because Hao was holding him on the sidewalk. He got up and started to walk towards his house again, only this time with a sense of happiness. Manta followed after watching the exchange.

"Please make yourself at home; the only thing I can offer right now is tea. There is lots to discuss," Hao and Manta sat at the table looking around the house, noting there were no personal effects just a table and essential things.

"So you are Yoh's brother?"

"Yes, we are twins, but unfortunately, the family has kept us apart, against our will. Now that Yoh is away from his family I can spend time with him again," Hao smiled a warm smile as Yoh came in with the tea and sat down.

"Aniki, why did they take my memories?"

"They didn't. You were too powerful but they could seal them. I guess seeing your Aniki jolted the restraint a little, but I want you to know who you really are. That is why I plan to live with you until they are all unsealed,"

Yoh felt the tightness again, but merely nodded his head.

"Are you going to go to school too?" Manta asked.

"Yes, I would like to try that,"

"You have never been to school? Were you home schooled?"

"No I was moving around to much I never had time,"

+++++ /Ok Aniki, where are we going next?/

*There is a boy in London who shows promise, maybe we could convince him to join*

/Sounds fun! Besides, Russia is kinda getting a little boring/ +++++

"I've been to Russia..." Yoh said slowly, and then shook his head, "Did we go to London? I can't remember," Hao's smile widened.

"Yes, you had a fun time and I got you a leather to braid your hair with[2]. I am glad you are starting to remember,"

Yoh's face scrunched up, "Not a lot only a few words here and there,"

"But it is a start. I hope you will like the memories,"

Yoh smiled then, looking identical to Hao's, "I already enjoy them, I just want to know more about the Asakura's so that I can hate them properly for what they have done...and no I want to remember for myself,"

There was a comfortable silence, and then Yoh looked at the time.

"Ah, Manta I think you should get going, it is getting late now,"

Manta bid his thank yous and would see them in the morning, to walk to school with, then left. Yoh decided to draw a bath then go to bed, Hao agreeing.

In Izumo, Yohmei turned to Anna.

"I want you to go to Funbari and keep an eye on Yoh. If he comes into contact with Hao, eliminate his memories. I want no trace of his brother ever existing in his life,"

"Understood," Anna began walking toward her forced fiancé the next day. She would have to grit her teeth and deal with the lazy bum again, only if it means she will marry one of the most powerful shamans in the world.

-------------------------------------------------------

Tori: I know, shorter then the last chapter, but it is a start! Anyway before you ask, I am not trying to rush, but I am trying to show Yoh that there is a brother in his memories, so that he is able to trust him. Don't worry, it will take longer than one chapter for him to remember everything. Oh and yes I hat Yohmei if you couldn't tell. ^^;;;;

[1]- I looked it up and she is a girl, though in the english dub, they change her to a him.

[2]- The native americans weave their hair with a piece of leather, I know it is wierd to get it in London, but hey, this is Hao and Yoh we are talking about they are generally a little wierd.

Anyways...see it didn't take me a year to update! The next chapter will come quicker if I get a lot of reviews...but isn't how it always is?


	4. Chapter 4

The Reason

Tori: Look I updated! I know it took a little while, but at least it was quicker then last time...I think. Anyway, I decided to put it up before I lost all contact with the internet world. Not meaning I am not going to update, I have great plans for this story (insert maniacal laugh). So I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

"blah" – speech

'blah' – thoughts

/Yoh to Hao/ (mind link)

*Hao to Yoh*

_Memories_

-------------------------------------------

_"Aniki look! I was able to save this bird from the humans trying to abuse it!" a five year Hao looked at Yoh holding a baby robin._

_"Otouto, did you take it from its nest?" the younger boy shook his head vigorously._

_"No, I saved it from the humans who had already squished the nest!" Yoh pointed to the decimated remains of a robin nest and footprints all around it. Hao looked down and noticed that Yoh was covered in scratches._

_"Did they do this to you?"_

_"Hai Aniki! But I am alright, I have you to protect me so I don't worry," the little bird cheeped pitifully, trying to find its mother._

_"I may not always be there to protect you though,"_

Yoh sat up quickly disturbing the blankets around him. He looked around and remembered he was in Tokyo on a search to get a guardian ghost, but now that he knew that he was being tricked by the Asakura's he wasn't sure he wanted to anymore. Chocolate brown eyes traveled down to see Hao curled up next to him sound asleep with his hair splayed out behind him. A smile played across his face as Yoh realized something: 'Aniki is a deep sleeper...' The smile grew wider.

The mischievous teen leaned down and put his mouth next to his twin's ear.

"OH ANIKI IT IS TIME TO GET UP!!!" Yoh had to roll back to get out of the way of the other shaman jumping up with a wild look in his eyes.

"Otouto...that was not very nice..." Hao said slowly as he raised his hand to form a fireball. Yoh meeped and seeing as how he was cornered could only block. It all happened at once, Hao threw the fireball- to the side of Yoh of course- and a pillar of water shot all around Yoh. A hissing was heard as the fireball turned into steam. Both stared at each other for a few seconds. Finally, Yoh just blinked and had a look like trying to comprehend what had happened, while Hao sighed quietly in relief.

"Aniki...did I just do that?" Yoh said, breaking the silence, a look of wonder on his face.

Hao hesitated, not sure if Yoh was ready for it yet. Then thought about the past, and knew he had to be ready.

"Yes Yoh that is your power. Since we are two parts of the same soul, you can have just as much power as me," Yoh blinked at him, "Meaning that because I can control all five elements, so can you. I prefer fire, and you always liked water,"

Yoh nodded his head in understanding. Their personalities certainly seemed to be fitting. Though Yoh wondered if it was him protecting himself was a reflex, or was it something he remembered…

The short haired brunette turned toward the clock and groaned, "Aniki, we are going to be late! We must hurry so you don't miss your first day in school!" Yoh padded out of the room to get cleaned up in the bathroom. Honestly, Hao didn't know what to do with his brother. Shaking his head, he prepared himself to deal with the humans that he will want to torch today.

Manta arrived shortly after and explosion in the kitchen two laughing twins emerged, covered in what appeared to be chocolate. The boy wisely chose to wait and not ask questions. Once cleaned up, the trio was on their way to the school.

Upon arriving and being introduced as Yoh's twin, Hao had already hated to looks they were receiving. Was it such a weird thing to see twins?

By the time lunch had rolled around, Hao was effectively bored. If not for Yoh, he would have set fire to everyone, just for general purposes. Then something interesting happened. As Yoh was talking to some of the students about Hao, Manta came and sat next to said brother.

"I know I am not special or am most likely not a shaman(1), but can you tell me about how you and Yoh are…or rather were so close?" he asked slowly, cautiously.

"Not for one second did I think that you were even in the category of anything but special. I believe you have the potential to become a shaman, if you trained. But we can discuss that later," Hao took a deep breath, "I was meant to be kill when I was born. What they weren't expecting were twins. They were getting ready to kill Yoh so I had to step in and make my presence known. I am reincarnated and at the time I knew exactly who I was and owned a spirit that would protect me. When I told them in a not so subtle way that if they harmed Yoh I would make them suffer, they decided to take it upon themselves to raise him as a fighter. Just think a child raised at birth to fight. So when he was three I came and took him away from his 'family' and raised him with love. The Asakuras would have none of that and hunted us for eleven years, to have an accident happen. Yoh got his memories-of all his life sealed and I am here to unseal it. This is not to say that the Asakuras will probably send someone to try and stop me. But now you know our story. Any questions?"

Manta looked at him meaningfully, "Why do these Asakuras hate you?"

Hao sighed, "If I told you, you would hate me,"

"Try me," was the defiant reply.

"Ok…let me ask you this: do you hate the pollution in this city?" Hao started off.

"Yeah…but that has-"

"That has everything to do with it. I found a way to get rid of pollution permanently, but the Asakuras thrived on trying to 'fix' the pollution, little bits at a time. If I got rid of the pollution they would not have any work to do as shamans. So they decided to try and eliminate me instead. They managed to kill me, but I was able to reincarnate five hundred years later to try and stop them from causing worse pollution. Again they killed me, but not before I got my guardian spirit…but I had not anticipated having my soul split in half into two bodies," Manta's eyes widened, "Don't get me wrong, I love my brother more than anything, but I have a sworn duty to get rid of the pollution, starting with the Asakuras,"

It was at that time that Yoh came ambling up cheerfully. He latched onto Hao with puppy dog eyes.

"Aniki…I used to have pierced ears…can you pierce them again for me?"

Hao blinked at the utter randomness of the question, then laughed, "Of course Otouto, whenever you feel comfortable doing it,"

Yoh nodded his head vigorously and went to sit at his desk when the bell rang. The older brother sighed when he noticed that his twin was sleeping.

_A seven year old Yoh stood and stared at the cut down forest, a sign nearby saying that a mall was going to be built. The spirits of the animals of the forest looked mournfully at what used to be their home. Tears of hatred trickled down his face in a constant flow._

"_How…How…_How Could They Destroy IT!!!!?" Yoh jumped up and stared around at the class.

He grinned sheepishly and sat back down. Realizing that he had been dreaming. After being reprimanded for disrupting the class the teacher went back to writing on the chalkboard. Yoh reached up to rub his face, only to realize that he had been crying.

"Otouto, are you alright?" Hao's eyes shone with worry.

A shaky smile came to Yoh's face, "Just a bad dream is all,"

After the school bell tolled for the end of the day, the three began walking in the direction of the cemetery, since it made for a nice shortcut. All three just talking about nonsensical things.

"So now that you know you were being deceived be the Asakuras what do you plan to do?" Manta asked.

Yoh looked thoughtful for a second, "I suppose I should try and get a spirit partner anyway, since I don't have one…" they were standing underneath the tree and Yoh turned his head, "Your name is Amidamaru right? I was wondering if you would want to be my partner,"

The samurai looked up, "No"

Manta grabbed Yoh's hand and dragged him away, Hao following to keep an eye on his Otouto.

"Do you know who that is?" he asked incredulously.

"He didn't seem bad to me, he was really nice,"

Manta was practically shouting, "He is vicious! He disobeyed his lord, and killed a hundred people! HE IS A CALLED A DEMON!!"

Hao rubbed his temple, "I felt no bad intent from him. I do not think he would be a bad partner for Otouto, if he can get him," he smiled toward his brother.

The smallest of the group sighed and took them to a museum which held Amidamaru's sword. Yoh noticed Mosuke hovering over and introduced himself. After Mosuke explained what had really happened to Amidamaru, Yoh did Hyuoi-Gattai and merged with him to fix the sword to present to Amidamaru.

By the time they got back to the cemetery, it was already morning. Yoh placed the sword at Amidamaru's feet.

"Mosuke told me to tell you, 'Sorry for making you wait,'" Yoh said.

Manta looked at him, "Mosuke-san couldn't bring himself to come and see you, so he's already passed on,"

Amidamaru looked shocked, "I understand. Because you have done this, I can accept it. A sword the likes of this could only have been made by him…Damn! That idiot! He too waited six hundred years just to give me this sword…!"

"So what will you do now?" Hao asked unexpectedly.

"I would like to go to heaven and kick his butt…" he looked at Yoh, "But I think it is still too early for me,"

Yoh blinked, "So you will be my friend?"

He received a nod, then cheered. Hao smiled at his brother's antics, knowing that this spirit will help him grow quicker, to face the dangers ahead…

In the night a boy departed from the train. His head turned toward the commotion coming from the graveyard.

"Soon I will defeat you Asakura Yoh with my spirit Bason against whatever you throw at me…"

Tori: Well another chapter done! Oh and since I finished reading the manga, I think I will incorporate parts from both the anime and the manga while still keeping it mostly AU. Anyways, I hoped you liked! R&R!!


	5. Chapter 5

The Reason

Tori: Hello, it has come to my attention that the number of reviews drop every time I post. I feel real bad that for all the people who have read this only a few(some more than once which I am really grateful for thank you) have taken the time to actually leave a comment. Even if it is for criticism I would not mind, if would mean that someone took the effort to tell an aspiring writer that their work is good/crappy/something only a deranged person could understand/tear jerker/ect… Now I know there are people who will not even deem it worth while to read this. But I feel real bad not posting and sounding like a nag or something. I just feel if people want more out of me, they should say. Now I will give a sort of spoiler so that this rant is not totally worthless, but I have decided that I will not post the next chapter until I get five reviews. That is not asking for a lot is it? I hope this teaser is enough to get people to review more…

--

Hao smiled at his sleeping brother. It was a long day for the both of them. The Asakuras had the audacity to send some horrible little girl claiming to be Yoh's fiancé. The situation seemed fine, until she slapped him. Something….happened to Yoh… It was like he was a completely different person. Now Hao knew Yoh had an affinity for controlling water more then the other elements. What he saw happen though was not what he was expecting.

In the instant that she had slapped him, he had grabbed her wrist. Of course Hao remembered their conversation years ago about how if Yoh tried he could suck the water right out of someone. Until that moment the elder twin had never seen it done.

The girl's hand turned shriveled and dry when he grabbed it. His eyes were like deep pools of hatred. Even the way he stood seemed imposing and threatening. Yoh had whispered something to her and she had run away, her hand returning to normal when he let go. When the younger brunette turned to face Hao he smiled a smile the older shaman hadn't seen in over a year.

"Aniki did you see? The water trick worked! Maybe that'll teach the Asakuras to quit bugging us for a while!"

It was just for a moment, but Hao felt the old Yoh starting to come out again underneath the memory block. Though after he had said that, he promptly fell backwards in a dead faint.

Tori: Now I hope this is enough of a teaser to get those reviews coming, I am on more often and am working on other projects again too. But I like this one, I cherish is and want people's opinions…is that so much to ask for?


	6. Chapter 6

The Reason

Tori: I feel bad for the underhanded tactics, but I really wanted some reviews. It is like my life blood. Well, this is not a teaser, it is the real deal. I hope you enjoy… And as always, if you want to see more, I had better see reviews (no threat intended). Sorry again for taking so long, but this time it is not my fault! My computer literally died and I lost absolutely everything. But after many weeks of cursing and recovering I got all my stuff back, so I hope you enjoy.

The next day found Yoh, Hao, and Manta making their way towards a tea shop, looking to relax. Manta had every intention of sticking close to find out more on the mysterious shamans before him. He was curious as to how they were able to merge their souls with ghosts. For what purpose did they do it, what could be gained?

Looking up and seeing Yoh so happy made a smile involuntarily come to his face. He ran up to meet them, shaking his head of his thoughts for now, deciding it would be better to ask some other time. The three sat at a window booth, joking and talking about general things. Hao turned his head in time to see a blue haired boy slice a truck in half. His only indication of caring was the slight raising of his eyebrows. Panic ensued when the explosion took place.

As debris crashed into the building, everyone fled for their lives. Yoh stopped outside to look at the boy still standing there. Hao and Manta came up beside him.

"That was not necessary. Why did you do that?" Yoh asked as he made his way closer to the boy, feeling strength from him.

The brunette dodged to the left as the kwan-do came zooming towards his head. Hao watched intently, not wanting to interrupt his brother's fight. Amidamaru appeared behind Yoh with a worried look on his face.

"Yoh-dono, do you require my assistance?" the samurai asked as he eyed the other boy with apprehension.

"Yes Asakura Yoh, get that samurai's help," all heads toward the boy as he spoke for the first time, his Chinese accent heavy.

Yoh eyed him warily, "How do you know my name?"

The boy actually snorted in amusement, "How? You, who are the only son of the most famous and powerful shamans in Japan… Who until a year ago has been bedridden with a disease, which presumably they found a cure for if you are up and about. By that extent you were given the task to find strong spirit allies, so have set out on a journey beginning in Tokyo. Did I miss anything?"

The twins blink a couple of times, and then promptly burst into laughter. They laughed so hard; they had to hold on to each other for support. Manta also was chuckling to himself as he watched the boy get more and more angry.

"What do you think you are laughing at?" the boy bristled at the two taking everything so lightly.

First of the two to calm down, was Hao, "Where did you get your information? One, hello my name is Asakura Hao and I am the first born of the main branch of the Asakuras. Two, we have been living together until a year ago, when the Asakuras kidnapped my otouto after using dirty tactics. And three, his journey began years ago, with me. Was that everything?"

The blue haired shaman did a good impression of a fish for a few seconds before recovering his composure. "T-Then I suppose an introduction should be in order then," he straightened himself up and set his kwan-do upright, "My name is Tao Ren and my spirit guardian is the Chinese warlord Bason. I have been charged with the task of finding, challenging, and defeating you Asakura Yoh. I need as many powerful spirits as possible so that I can purify the world when I become Shaman King. Asakura Hao I have no quarrels with you, my only desire is to fight with your brother," Hao nodded his consent.

Yoh sighed, just knowing that someone was going to get hurt. Grabbing a nearby pipe on the ground, the younger Asakura proceeded to oversoul with Amidamaru. Both got into fighting stance and began to circle each other. Hao backed up to where Manta was to and waited, watching so that no serious damage is done to Yoh.

A piece of glass from a broken window fell to the ground shattering the silence and the two boys lunged at each other. Metal collided with metal as the two met in a parry. Hao's eyes watched intently. Manta looked on in wonder as the battle unfolded before his eyes. He could see both the two boys fighting and the battle between the samurai and warlord. Neither gave the other the chance for an advantage.

When Yoh suddenly fell to his knees, Hao grabbed a hold of Manta's shoulder to stop himself from running over to his injured brother. Manta's eyes focused on the older Asakura in silent understanding. Ren meanwhile, calmly approached the fallen Yoh.

"You can not hope to beat me. I have reached Hyuoi-Gattai one hundred percent. You failed with your pitiful thinking of ghosts being friends. They are merely tools to achieve an end," Yoh slowly stood up.

++++++++_Yohmei threw Yoh to the ground, "You have this ridiculous notion to make all these ghosts your friends. They are just tools with no purpose but to help you achieve an end,"_

_Yoh turned his head toward his grandfather, "It is you who doesn't understand. A ghost is a soul of a _person_. They lived lives just like us. We have no right to call them nothing but tools if they were once living beings. They can choose whether or not to help us, because they can think for themselves. Nothing you can say can change that,"_

_Yohmei's face twisted with rage and he went on to punch to small body before him repeatedly to teach him a lesson…++++++_

Yoh looked up at Ren with so much contempt that the boy actually took a step back in fear. The Asakura's voice was rough when he spoke, "Amidamaru my friend, let us show him we are more than a tool and a master,"

Changing his stance, he heard Manta in the distance make a surprised noise.

"Amida-Ryuu Gokoujin,"

Ren got shredded as blood and clothed flew everywhere. He fell to the ground unconscious. Blood sprayed from Yoh shoulder as he too fell to the ground. Without hesitation, Hao ran to his side. Ren's kwan-do had clipped Yoh's shoulder in defending himself from the attack.

Hao picked Yoh up and proceeded to walk toward the ones to heal his otouto. He had waited for the battle to finish, and had not interfered, but he would not stand by with his brother injured. Not anymore.

Manta followed behind worryingly, hoping his friend would be all right. The crowd that had gathered to watch the spectacle had separated when Hao went by with his brother in his arms. They knew when it was a good time to avoid danger.

Upon arriving home, Hao immediately took Yoh to his room, and Manta followed behind. Due to Manta's father owning a hospital, he knew how to dress Yoh's wounds. The small boy had to forcibly remove the older twin from the room, since Hao was crowding Yoh too much and Manta couldn't properly treat him that way. Sighing, Manta proceeded to remove Yoh's shirt to clean the boy's shoulder. He saw that the cut had been clean, so it would be easier to fix. After washing off the excess blood, he began to stitch the shoulder back up and put some disinfectant on it. Once that was done, he wrapped it with a bandage and went to let the older twin in, to find that he had disappeared.

Hao was at the campsite with his followers. He looked at each and every one of them with a determined face.

"Today, an unexpected thing happened. My brother was attacked by someone preparing for the Shaman Fight. I thought we would have more time to prepare for it when it came, but I was mistaken. Now is not the time for hiding like this. I want you all to stay at the onsen, so that there are more people to defend my otouto, while he is trying to gain back his memories. Is anyone in disagreement?"

Looking around, none showed any sign of objecting. Hao smiled, knowing he had chosen well with whom to have following him.

Manta was in the kitchen preparing something for Yoh to eat when he heard the door open. He went over to greet Hao, when he saw a whole bunch of people behind him coming in as well.

"Who are they?" asked the short boy.

"These are my followers. They will stay here as well to help protect Yoh from any threats. Matilda, Kanna, and Marion will help you with making dinner for everyone," the three girls pouted but went to the kitchen none the less, "I think you can get associated yourself. I do not wish to be disturbed,"

Silently, Hao went up to where Yoh was. Everyone looked to Manta, "Um, so yeah…take off your shoes before coming in, and go relax in the den. When we are done, I will call for you. And one of you will take some food to Hao and Yoh. Thank you," the boy retreated to the food again, and proceeded to tell the girls what was being made.

Much later after Manta spent dinner getting to know everyone and finding out that none of them were bad, just rough around the edges. Manta found that he liked the company of Opacho the most. The little girl was kind to him and helped him with cleaning. She was very smart for a six year old and knew how to take care of herself. And she shared the same worry for the twins. After what had happened after dinner was finished.

Hao smiled at his sleeping brother. It was a long day for the both of them. The Asakuras had the audacity to send some horrible little girl claiming to be Yoh's fiancé. The situation seemed fine, until she slapped him. Something….happened to Yoh… It was like he was a completely different person. Now Hao knew Yoh had an affinity for controlling water more then the other elements. What he saw happen though was not what he was expecting.

In the instant that she had slapped him, he had grabbed her wrist. Of course Hao remembered their conversation years ago about how if Yoh tried he could suck the water right out of someone. Until that moment the elder twin had never seen it done.

The girl's hand turned shriveled and dry when he grabbed it. His eyes were like deep pools of hatred. Even the way he stood seemed imposing and threatening. Yoh had whispered something to her and she had run away, her hand returning to normal when he let go. When the younger brunette turned to face Hao he smiled a smile the older shaman hadn't seen in over a year.

_++++"Aniki did you see? The water trick worked! Maybe that'll teach the Asakuras to quit bugging us for a while!" +++++_

It was just for a moment, but Hao felt the old Yoh starting to come out again underneath the memory block. Though, after he had said that, he promptly fell backwards into a dead faint.

The older twin was both happy for his otouto, and worried. He was afraid that the block wouldn't come off fast enough. But he sighed and decided that maybe it would be best to get some rest and worry about it in the morning. Climbing underneath the comforter next Yoh, he fell asleep curled around his other half with a contented smile.

Tori: And that is the end of that, if I get four reviews, then I will update quicker. Just kidding, I am already working on the next chapter. I hope to see reviews though. Next will be meeting Ryu, Jun, and Horo Horo…I hope you are excited!


	7. Chapter 7

The Reason

Tori: Well I am glad that you all are enjoying my story, if a bit slow… But I am trying to get better.

As days passed, the residents of Funbari onsen fell into a routine of sorts. The people old or young enough went to school with Yoh and Hao. While Opacho (seeing as she is the only one too young) and the adults stayed and did various chores or went to temporary jobs to bring in money. That is, until Hao finally cornered Yoh.

"You need to train," four words were spoken, but the silence that followed was deafening. For his part, Yoh blinked… then said the only thing that he could.

"Why?" Hao smacked his forehead.

"First off, now that you know the truth about the Asakuras, they will be out to try and erase my existence from your mind again, if not outright kill you. Second, Tao Ren is part of one of the strongest shaman families in China, who has an inane grudge against you. Third, you still have to prepare for the shaman fight… or have you forgotten the whole reason for coming to Tokyo?"

Yoh sighed. He knew his aniki was right about everything, but he just didn't want to train. Even though he despised any form of working out, he still reluctantly nodded his head in understanding. He felt if he refused, it would hurt Hao's feelings.

"I understand nii-san, when do you want to start?" Hao smiled in relief, afraid his otouto would protest in front of everyone.

"Tomorrow morning, we will get up at four, run three miles, come back to get the smell of sweat washed off us, and then head to school. Oh and both of us will wear weights to build muscle. I think that is a small start. I don't want to push you too hard yet," Yoh was twitching a little.

"Aniki is coming too? I thought it was my training,"

"Just because you need the training doesn't mean I can't. I thought I would come with you, so you wouldn't be alone," Hao contemplated something for a moment, and then turned to Manta, "Perhaps you should come too. Maybe a little exercise will be good for you. How about it?"

All eyes turned to the small teen. He looked like he was seriously thinking, "Why me?"

Hao smiled, "I don't know, maybe it would be a good experience for you. I thought since you wanted to know more about shamans this would be something important to do,"

A pause, "You know what, I think I will. I have one question though: Can I stay in one of the rooms here? I can pay for it, but I think if I am going to be running with you, I will need to stay here to do that,"

Both brothers nodded in understanding, seeing what he was getting at. Yoh smiled at him.

"When do you want to move in?"

So with a new addition to the household, everything was back to normal again. The three boys would get up early in the morning to exercise, while the girls prepared breakfast. Opacho would go with the boys to give them water and make sure none of them pass out. While the adults got ready to go on to their various jobs. A pattern of sorts that everyone gradually fell into.

That is until on one of their jogs, Manta suggested to watch a movie marathon at the movie theater for a day on Lee Pailong[1], the Hong Kong martial arts actor. At first the older twin outright refused. Then Yoh gave him the puppy dog eyes and he knew he was going to regret agreeing to it.

Hao repeatedly asked himself how he got himself into this…Then glanced at the source of his problem. The three foot boy watched the movie screen blissfully unaware of the murderous intent building behind him. Yoh watched as the kung-fu movie took a climactic turn and was excited to see who would win in the battle. Hao felt he had to laugh at his Otooto's antics. Sighing in defeat, he didn't mind sitting through the marathon as long as Yoh was happy.

By the time the movie marathon was over, it was already dark out.

"Lee Pailong is so cool! He kicks butt and brings justice to the world!" Manta ranted aimlessly. Amidamaru was just as excited, considering that was the first time for him to see a movie before. He thought that is was amazing for so much to happen in so little time.

Hao watched Yoh's eyes sparkled serenely as he stared up into the evening sky…then widen in shock. A silhouette appeared above Yoh intent upon doing harm, but the young brunette dodged in the nick of time to avoid a potentially lethal fist.

Meanwhile, Hao's attention was diverted to the figure of a young woman emerging from the shadows in a qipao [2]. It was when the man stood next to the older teen that they knew they were working together.

"Asakura Yoh, I have come to claim your samurai ghost,"

Manta gasped as he looked at the figure next to the girl, "That is Lee Pailong! He is supposed to be dead!" Everyone's attention focused on the man now identified as the ex-movie star, then back to the woman Yoh spoke.

"I am sorry Ma'am, but I do not know you," he said bluntly.

To that comment, the woman glared, "You may not know me, but you know my brother Tao Ren. I, his older sister, Tao Jun, have come to take your ghost for him,"

Before Yoh could even find a retort, the martial artist launched himself at him again. Everyone else watched as Yoh was hit with a rocket kick into the air, than another back into the ground, smashing against a trash can. Hao, too distracted by seeing his Otooto injured didn't notice Manta run off to find Yoh a weapon. The older twin tried to occupy the woman, so that she wouldn't attack again.

"Why do you have Lee Pailong, Daoist?" he asked.

She glanced in his direction, "I see you know what I am. Our family is given strong ghosts at a young age to train with. Lee Pailong [3] was a present to me for my birthday. My family thought he would be the perfect emotionless puppet for me to have,"

"You're wrong, all spirits have emotions," all eyes turned to Yoh struggling to stand up, "Your talismans may control his body, but it will never control his heart,"

"Nonsense! He can't feel a thing-" she turned to emphasize a point, only to see him crying, "What? That is impossible, puppets have no feelings!"

Yoh had a cocky grin on his face, "Just wait Lee Pailong, I will free you,"

Manta desperately went from building to building trying to find somewhere with a boken, to help Yoh fight with.

Hao winced at the punch in the gut Yoh received, and was using all of his will power not to step in and intervene. His Otooto needed to learn to fight his own battles, but that didn't stop him from worrying for his safety.

Coming around another corner, Manta still couldn't find a store open. Just when he was about to give up, he found one sitting next to a motorcycle [4]. Grabbing it he got ready to go back to Yoh, when the doors of the convenience store opened. His eyes grew wide when Bokuto no Ryu stepped out with his gang.

The look on Ryu's face spoke of shock, then anger. In an instant, Manta was surrounded by his gang. Surveying his surroundings, Manta realized the only way to get through was to wait until someone charged him. He clenched his eyes shut, preparing for the onslaught.

The first to strike was a boy wearing a hoodie jacket, and as if on cue, all others began to punch and kick the small figure as well. Ryu watched idly and noticed that as the boy was being attacked, he never let the sword go. Something in him told him to let the boy go.

"Enough," his gang slowly stopped hitting Manta, "Just this once, I will let you go, since whatever it is you need the sword for is this important. So before I change my mind, go and do it," Manta nodded once and took off toward Yoh.

Upon arriving, he found his friend unconscious on the ground. He ran over to him and sat down to see if he was ok.

"Yoh-kun, I found a weapon for you to use. So please wake up," blurry brown eyes cracked, then snapped open.

"Manta…you are covered in injuries…what happened?"

The young boy grinned, "I got you a boken, and I hope that will work against Lee Pa-"

While they were talking Jun took the initiative to have the Daodando [5] user attack Yoh while he was down. The next thing Yoh knew, Manta flew backwards and landed with a sickening thud against a building. He did not get back up.

Yoh slowly turned his head in his fallen friends' direction and felt something snap. Jun took an unconscious step back from the boy who felt completely different then before. Hao cursed under his breath and ran to Manta to check and see if he was seriously hurt, then turned to his Otooto, knowing if he didn't do something, he would seriously hurt himself. Lee Pailong never saw the boken coming.

The younger twin flew at the martial artist with such an abandon on his anger the man could not get the time to block properly. His eyes were completely void of life.

Manta slowly regained consciousness only to see his friend fighting like an animal. The elder twin helped him to his feet again.

"We need to stop him," the small boy had never seen him so serious.

"What has happened to him?" he responded.

"Seeing you get hurt caused a break in the memory block, but it only released his inhibitions and anger,"

Yoh landed in front of Jun with his eyes still unfocused.

"What's wrong little girl? Feeling uneasy? Your little doll not doing it for you?" everyone watched him as he spoke.

"How do you know about this?" Manta asked.

"Because, it has happened before, thanks to the Asakuras," the blonde haired boy stared at his friend in wonder.

Meanwhile, Yoh looked over at Lee Pailong, who was standing around waiting for orders, "Ah…and you poor soul. I don't you even know you are dead. All your crying goes unnoticed to this little Daoist user. Tsk tsk, shame on you for causing so much pain to this spirit who can obviously still feel. However shall we solve this?" he looked like he was contemplating something, "Oh! I know just the thing. Why doesn't Miss Daoist tell you why she used you?"

He noticed Jun looked scared, "I-I was always told by my father that spirits had no feelings and were only used best for tools. I thought it was alright for him to be my protector, if he couldn't feel any emotions," she looked at the tears still coming out of the martial artist, "Why would my family lie to me?"

Yoh laughed at that, "All families lie. Just take a look at my oh so caring family that blocked my memories, so that I would kill my own twin brother for them," his eyes hardened a little, "What they didn't expect was me breaking the block naturally. I may not remember everything right now, but I know that I hate them. Soon, when I remember everything, I will relish in the death of every Asakura!"

Letting out a short laugh again, he gave his full attention to Lee Pailong and sighed, "I do hope knowing this won't upset you too much,"

The talisman began to dissolve and he calmly walked over to Jun, "It was not your fault. You didn't know. Because of that, I would like to stay by your side to have the chance to master my Daodando. Will you allow me to?"

Jun blinked for a second then broke down crying in his arms, "Yes," repeatedly.

For the second time, Hao saw Yoh's old smile directed toward him. But then it faltered, "Aniki, I am remembering but it is not yet time for me to remember everything. Only because of the seal breaking a little am I too know this. When I wake up, I will remember what has happened tonight, but nothing that hasn't come back naturally. Have patience," he smiled again, "It was nice seeing you this way again Aniki,"

Closing his eyes he blacked out from exhaustion. Hao ran over to his Otooto and checked to make sure he was alright. He then looked at Manta, "Normally you would be dead for putting my Otooto in harms way at this marathon, but since you are his friend and the knowledge of Lee helped in the end, I thank you. All I request in return is a dinner prepared for Yoh and I when we return," he sighed, "At least he got some good fighting experience out of this. Let's go and get you and Otooto patched up at home. Luchist was always good at healing people,"

Hao slung Yoh's arm over his shoulder, and Manta got on the other side to support the rest of his weight. Amidamaru drifted behind watching quietly.

Elsewhere Jun returned to the hotel room where Ren was. He took one look at her and knew that she lost.

"He is a formidable opponent, is he not?" he asked.

Jun looked at Lee, and then at her younger brother, "He is scary and violent. If he was really himself, I would have been dead without him even trying. It is no wonder you lost to him. If he is that strong not knowing who he is, I fear for what his brother is like, who sits back and watches everything,"

Ren looked up at that, "Yes, his brother intrigues me. Not as much as Yoh, but I would still like to see his power too,"

The first thing Yoh noticed was that he was hurting all over. Next was that he felt sick for acting the way he did. _Where had that come from? _On some level though, he feared himself because he liked it.

Getting up he wobbled his way out of his room, downstairs, to see a bandaged Manta setting up the table with the help of Mari. He sat down and looked over to his friend.

"How are you feeling?"

Manta looked up, "Oh much better. Luchist is really good at healing injuries. I thought he was scary at first, but then we got to talking and he is actually really nice,"

Yoh smiled, "That is good to hear. So what are we having for dinner?"

"Sukiyaki. The girls decided since it was getting cold, something warm would be good,"

Yoh felt relieved that his friend was getting along with everyone so well with everyone. Just then, Hao walked in with Opacho behind him.

"Ah Yoh, good just in time for dinner. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but I will be fine," he said while rubbing his shoulder.

Hao sighed in relief, "That is great to hear. I was worried about you Otooto. You got knocked around real bad by Lee Pailong. I am just glad you are safe,"

Yoh smiled, "You should know by now Aniki, that it will take a little more then a few punches to finish me,"

At this point the rest of the residents had begun to file into the room as food was placed on the table. Hao sat down and drank from his cup of tea. Everyone in the room was happy and joking around. The warmth could be felt.

Yoh's face darkened. He wondered what he would be like if he had never me Hao and was a slave to the Asakuras. He looked around and realized he could and would kill if people threatened to take away his happiness.

_+++++++++Hao ran out of his tent to see his otouto covered in blood. He ran over to Yoh only to see him turn around with a smile on his face._

"_Aniki, the men came here to hurt you. But I would not let them pass. Did I do good?" _

_Looking at the bloody mess everywhere, Hao sighed, "Yes, you did well. If you had not killed them, they would have tried to hurt many other people,"_

_Yoh's eyes widened, "Then I saved a lot of people! Aniki, they thought I was you, but I showed them that they were wrong. Aniki is much nicer than me,"_

_The older twin muttered under his breath, "No one is nicer than you Yoh," ++++++_

"I will not let this be destroyed," Yoh whispered to himself.

He then went back to enjoying the meal with everyone else. Hao smiled at seeing Yoh relax enough to finally enjoy himself. He felt that it was a good end to the day.

Tori: Hey I updated! As you can see, this is the longest chapter by far. Thanks for the reviews and to continue reading my story. I know that Ryu and Horo Horo didn't make it to this chapter, but I wasn't planning to end it like this, but you know how stories get a mind of their own after a while. But I promise that next chapter will have them both ok? Now I have some things that I myself can not decide on. So I was hoping that you would be able to give me your opinion. Sooo…..

First: Should Lyserg join Yoh's group, or the X-Laws?

To go with the first: Should the X-Laws hate Yoh and Hao, or the Asakuras?

One that has been bugging me: Should Yoh's parents be supporting their son's or the Asakuras?

[1]- I have personally seen about twelve different ways to spell his name, I like this one, so if you have a problem, sorry.

[2]- Qipao is what Jun's dress is called.

[3]- I feel weird just calling him Lee or just Pailong, so I tried not to repeat it so much.

[4]- Ok, I really wanted to give this an entirely different feel, while still feeling like Shaman King, so I altered the rest of the battle significantly. If you read this before finishing the chapter this is a spoiler. I did have Anna to bring in the old ghost, so I felt I would give it my own touch, but as you can see later, I kind of improvised a new Itako.

[5]- I needed to make a reference to his style of fighting at least once, or it would bug me.

Tori: Anyway, I am having trouble deciding, so if you have an answer could you kind of explain why? Thanks and I will try to update soon again. As always, please review… I want to try and reach fifty reviews. This is the longest story I have been working on and want to see it hit the fifty mark. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Tori: Hi, I know this is not an update, but I do plan on doing one...REALLY soon. I have been busy moving to a new house for the past couple months(don't ask) and in the proccess my computer died and I couldn't get anyone to fix it for two months. I AM going to be putting up the new chapter within three days though. I just wanted to inform the people who have enjoyed it so far that I am not going to quit writing. I just have extremely bad luck and lost all my data...twice... and will be putting up a new chapter if my computer explodes from it. Because I love all the people who read this story( especially the one who review- though not to say everyone isn't important, quite the opposite in fact) I hope you understand that this is just to tell you thank you for your patience, please wait a few more days and this chapter will put all others to shame...though I don't know why yet. Thank you, and see you soon. 


	9. Chapter 9

The Reason

Tori: Another chapter posted! Well, I must thank everyone for their input in the tiny survey; it really helped me figure out what to do…though not to say I went with the ones with the most votes. I thank you for the awesome opinions to everyone, they _really_ matter to me. I hope you continue to enjoy this story! Once again I am sorry to have taken so long, but at least the size of this one makes up for the _massive_ delay…I hope.

"_**Memory and talking in present"**_

-------------------------------------------------

The next morning something interesting happened. Manta met them like always and walked to school with them like always, but then asked a favor.

"I want to stay with you," his face serious, "I know that I can be of help there, and it would be easier if I was living with you. I may not be able to participate in the eradication of the Asakuras, but I want to support you in any that can help you achieve your goal. What do you say?"

The twins blinked at each other, and then Yoh grinned, "Of course you can move in, as long you are able to help with chores and such. Though I want you to train with us. You never know when basic fighting skills are needed, especially with us,"

So with a new addition to the household, everything was back to normal again. The three boys would get up early in the morning to exercise, while the girls prepared breakfast. Opacho would go with the boys to give them water and make sure none of them pass out. While the adults got ready to go on to their various jobs. Everyone gradually fell into a pattern of sorts.

That is until on evening Manta was late to come home from cram school. The first thing that Yoh found out about his short friend is that he was very punctual. Never had Manta been late for a dinner or even to school. So when he was two hours late, the twins began to get worried.

When Yoh felt a chill run up his spine, he felt something had happened to his shorter friend. He walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water (1) to calm he nerves. Thinking that it was just a feeling Yoh shrugged it off and began to take a sip out of the glass.

"Yoh-Dono! I believe something has happened to Manta-Dono! I felt the same thing you did!"

Amidamaru popped right in front of Yoh, scaring him causing the water he just drank to be spit out. He looked at the samurai for a moment then felt his heart sink.

"Something did happen to Manta. This is the first time I have this kind of feel-"

_+++++++++++++ Yoh ran through the forest as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. Not too long ago, he was sitting down to eat, when he felt a stab in his heart not unlike having a needle shoved straight through it. It was then that he knew something had happened to his aniki. _

_Excusing himself from the table, he made for the bathroom, and climbed out the window. Making sure no one saw him, he ran for where he instinctively knew his aniki was. _

_Coming to a clearing, he saw that the Asakuras were surrounding a small boy. Running up, Yoh went to his brother. _

"_Aniki! I knew I would find you! Why didn't you ask for my help? I would have been here in an instant," the last part was barely above a whisper, but Hao heard it._

"_I just didn't want to see you get hurt anymore. I knew I could handle them; they just used underhanded tactics and attacked me from behind. How did you know something was wrong?" the older twin asked, but had a feeling he knew the answer already._

"_I felt it. I don't know how, but I knew that you were in danger. I had to come and help you," Yoh latched onto his arm and glared at the men surrounding them._

"_**People who can see spirits are connected in some way**__… more so since we are twins and both the same soul. Don't forget this power, I am sure it will come in handy some day," Hao got up to look at the group of men surrounding them, and grinned. +++++++_

The younger twin shook his head, then turned his attention to his Aniki who had walked in some time during his remembering. He walked over to his Otouto, seeing that the boy's eyes had cleared.

"I felt it as well…" he turned his head to see other occupants in the house had woken up and was standing together looking at each other with worried looks on their faces, "And by the looks of it, they did too,"

"If… If that is true, we need to find Manta immediately-"

Maniacal laughter was heard outside. Everyone's attention focused on it.

"There's no need for that," Opacho opened the door to show Ryu standing outside with his gang, looking ready to riot, "Because, I have already invited myself here,"

Yoh's eyes widened as he saw Ryu standing there with a bound and gagged Manta slung squirming over his shoulder. Without hesitation Yoh ran outside, only to skid to a halt.

"Don't come any closer. Move and your house will turn to ashes," ignoring his friend's protests, Ryu continued on, "I have come to seek revenge on Amidamaru!"

Everyone blinked at the outburst. In the background Mari could be heard giggling, with Matilda. Amidamaru turned to Yoh.

"Is he still angry that I cut his hair?" the samurai asked.

All the shamans present began to laugh. Hao looked directly at the ghost.

"He doesn't know that you exist. I think maybe Ryu is possessed be a spirit," looking at Ryu he said, "Why don't you show us who you really are?"

Ryu snorted, "Do you know who I am? You were right though, I possessed this body when he was angry and disturbed, because I the great bandit Tokageroh want to kill Amidamaru with these hands of mine!"

Opacho clung to Yoh and Hao, "Opacho thinks he is ugly," both silently nodding in agreement.

"Do you know him, Amidamaru?" Yoh asked.

"I don't remember anyone like him," he replied bluntly.

"How could you forget?! I was the leader of a band of bandits that you killed six hundred years ago!" the ghost replied angrily.

"I killed a lot of people when I was alive. I am sorry, I don't remember you," Amidamaru bowed his head in apology.

"You really don't remember me? No matter, I still have this boy as a hostage!" the man screamed while holding the package he brought with him to Manta's throat.

Yoh felt a familiar blood boiling feeling come back to him, "I don't even know who you are. Why did you possess Bokuto no Ryu and kidnap Manta?" he could feel his voice getting a quiet deadly twinge to it.

"He he, I just needed a body, so that I can kill you when you combine with Amidamaru,"

"Kill…?"

Amidamaru began walking forward, his blood boiling, "Stop this, I know you hate me, but threatening a hostage will accomplish nothing. Even if you tried to kill him I will kill you before that happens,"

"You would kill this body that I have possessed?" the bandit asked incredulously.

"I don't need to kill to end this," he replied coolly, "Draw your weapon and lets get started,"

"Try it and see what happens," the man said cockily.

At that moment Manta was able to get the tape off of his mouth, "Don't do it Amidamaru! That sword is-" Manta was silenced by Ryu slapping him with the package.

Yoh felt red prickling his vision, he got ready to attack. Then a hand descended onto his arm holding him back.

"You can't lose yourself again. It is hurting you more than helping," Hao said.

Just then Ryo and Zen [2] walked forward with their instruments in hand, "We shall purify this man's soul and send him to the other side," With that said, they began to play. Tokageroh felt a euphoric feeling come over him and he had the sudden desire to cross over. It felt wrong… he wanted revenge on Amidamaru, but now it seemed unimportant.

The younger twin put his hand on the guitar, stopping BoZ's performance.

"That is not how I want this solved," Dark eyes flashed, "I want him to learn that he is wrong,"

Manta looked up at Yoh, "You can't fight him, he has Harusame," looking at the man, "He stole it to kill Amidamaru with it,"

"That is correct! I knew from the beginning that I would not be able to beat Amidamaru alone, so I stole his precious sword. I knew he would never raise a weapon against it," the bandit said after recovering from the odd attack, "Using this sword is my revenge. Killing your new master, nothing is more shameful to you. This is how I work. As long as I have this borrowed body, sword, and hostage, there is nothing you can do,"

Yoh ground his teeth as he held his anger in check. He deduced that the only ways to get the spirit out of the body is to hurt Ryu, ignore Manta, or destroy Harusame. Even then, he would need an Itako to help remove the spirit from the body. If he fought against Tokageroh, he knew he would not be able to hold back and kill Ryu.

Tokageroh felt a chill run down his spine as he saw the boy slowly smile. That didn't seem good.

"Possess me," he said bluntly, "Take control of my body to do with what you will. I don't mind. Seek your revenge if you feel it is so important,"

The bandit laughed, "You think I am that stupid? Once I am out of this body, you are going to exorcise my soul. How can I get revenge that way?" placing the sword tip to Manta's throat he smirked, "I think I will kill this boy just for you suggesting that."

Placing his hand on his hip, the younger twin sighed, "You don't get it do you? You have already lost,"

"Wha-!" out of nowhere, Ryu's companions came and jumped on him, wrestling the sword out of his hand, while getting Manta to safety. A man in a beanie and a long jacket limped up leaning against a man with two 'B's tattooed to his stomach.

"We can't take this anymore. We can not see you turn into this kind of scum," limping over to Manta, he untied the little boy, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes," was all that Manta could manage. Looking at the people trying to hold back Ryu, and remembering the man letting him use his Bokuto, Manta knew now, that the only reason that the ghost was able to possess him, was because deep down, Ryu was a good person.

Manta felt touched, as he watched and listened to all of his gang members trying to get Ryu to remember times that he had saved them, and how he promised to find a 'Best place' for them. Then, all the people around him said the same thing.

"We're friends… aren't we?"

"Are you ready to give up yet Tokageroh? You lost because you don't have friends. Bokuto no Ryu has friends that are willing to back him up for anything. But you don't have friends. If you did have those friends, you would have been defeated by Amidamaru six hundred years ago,"

Tokageroh started laughing for all he was worth, "Give up? Why would I give up when I still have a hostage with me?" he took out a knife and held it to his throat, "I can still kill this man!"

Yoh's hands tightened into fists. He was trying for all he was worth to keep from getting angry, but this ghost just seemed out to piss him off. Well fine if reason couldn't get through to him, maybe out right hurting him wou-

"Calm down Otouto, I know what you are planning and that is not a good idea in your current condition,"

"Yeah?" he replied just a little too angrily, "Just what am I supposed to do? I am trying my hardest to save his soul, so that he may be able to leave this plane peacefully. Maybe I should just kill-"

"Stop! That is not who you are. You do not kill people that you care about! That is just what the Asakuras would do!" Hao found a certain irony in lecturing someone about not killing.

Tokageroh found that the people he was trying to threaten weren't even paying attention anymore. What was he trying so hard for? He felt he had been through so much and the man he swore vengeance on didn't even remember him in the long list of other murders he had done. He watched as the siblings bickered about what to do with him and realized it was all a waste. He lowered his knife and waited for the two boys to calm down.

"I know Aniki. It is just- did he lower the knife?" both boys focussed on the bandit.

"I give up. This vengeance is so tiresome, and for what? Amidamaru doesn't even remember me. I went through hell in living, and made a hell out of my death. So now what? Are you going to excorcise me and send my soul to hell?"

Yoh blinked...Then smile, "No, I am going to let you go. You have suffered so much already, why don't you try being our friend? I have offered it before, and I will always offer it to anyone that are not in league with the Asakura family,"

"What grudge do you have against them?"

"They brought a lot of trouble to my Aniki and I as we grew up, including trying to kill us multiple times. But that has nothing to do with this conversation. I want to help you to see there is more to liife this sorrow. Are you willing to try?"

Manta snorted but watched as Tokageroh released the oversoul and shook hands with Yoh. He may not like the ghost, but he wouldn't let his friend know for now. He would rather die then to see anything happen to him, and he would use all of his and his spirits power to protect the siblings from what evermay harm them. For now he was content to see everything was peaceful again.

A man in native american clothing got off a plane, "Soon I will test your powers, Asakura twins,"

-------------------------------------------------

Tori: Ok I know I said a few days, but at least it wasn't more then a month. I updated! It is really long to boot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope it doesn't suck either; I was fighting off the flu, writer's block, and a one hundred (not exaggerating) degree room, to type it... And listening to the 'Cell Block Tango' on repeat… But it is done. As always, the more reviews I get, the faster I update.

1: I know he was going to the bathroom in the manga, but I wanted to make it not seem so close to the storyline.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello to all my fans! I know it has been about a year since I have touched this, but have no fear. I was never planning on giving up on this. I have been a little internet unreachable for the past year. I am so happy to be able to work on this again. Now with that said, I plan on updating two to three chapters in a row as a thank you for all my fans that have stuck with me all this time. I am really sorry that I disappeared on everyone, and thank you for your patience. If you feel at all ablidged to let me know how you felt about waiting for so long, I understand completely and will accept any compliants. Man I am just so glad to be able finally tell everyone that I am still writing and it was only a few setbacks that I haven't written. Just give me a couple more days and you will have more. The chapters will be longer and more epic then before( I hope). Anyways, see you all soon!

Tori_Chan 


	11. Chapter 11

Well now I fell like a jerk. I told everyone it would be a few days, and ended up being more then a year. I was homeless for the most part of that year. Had to work, had no computer because it died and a friend took it MONTHS ago to fix it. I miss my computer. This is an apology. I have been writing chapters though on google docs. I just need to transfer them to a computer long enough to post them. Though they are almost complete. I apologize to all my readers and thank you from the bottom of my heart for sticking with me for so long. Hopefully things will get better. Hope to see you soon. Oh and if you want to flame me, I say go right ahead, I deserve it.

Tori_Chan


	12. Chapter 12

To My Readers,

I thank you for your continued support through these economic times. I first want everyone to understand that this is not the end of this story. I have been away from any sort of writing source for several years now. I will be going back to school soon though, so I will begetting a computer from the grants I will be recieving. I only just started to get all debts paid to be able to be out of poverty level. I know this just sounds like excuses but it is all I can do for now. I have written several chapters but I have not had any extended time with a computer to edit and crop the rough drafts. Even this apology is impromtu and I only have ten minutes to complete it. Once again, I do apologize for making you wait. I was jobless and homeless for awhile, but things are starting to turn around and with me starting at the university I will have the ability to finish this story. I feel regret that I have made you wait. It was never my intention. I hope you can forgive me and keep looking for updates. Because soon... Sooner then you think, I will be back, and hopefully to stay.

Tori_Chan 


End file.
